Nueva Vida
by alexarojo2001
Summary: Tras la muerte de su madre, Oliver tuvo que irse hasta Japón para encontrarse con su prima y crear su nueva vida en ese lugar. Pero mientras caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, choca con Kaii Yuki; una niña de nueve años extremadamente tímida y no muy sociable. OliverxYuki Descontinuado hasta nuevo aviso 4/02/15.


**¡Holiwis queridos pokemones! W (¡Así es son pokemones XD) Como verán, soy nueva en la planta vocaloid, ya que no se me ocurrió hasta hoy escribir una historia para esta pareja que tanto me gusta; Oliver x Yuki.**

**Buaaaaaaaano, no más sermones que es hora de empezar esta historia.**

**-POV Oliver-**

Hola, mi nombre es Oliver, y por el momento tengo 12 años de edad. Antes vivía en Inglaterra, pero mi madre murió de una enfermedad, y mi padre se desapareció justo cuando se entero de que mi madre estaba embarazada. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora, frente a una puerta y mis maletas en mano, si no me equivoco esta es la dirección que mi prima me dio. Toque la puerta educadamente dos veces no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pues sabía que solo sería una carga para mi prima.

De repente, una joven mujer de al parecer veintitantos años abrió la puerta y me dio una cálida sonrisa, esa era mi prima, Lily.

-¡Oliver-Kun, que bueno que ya estas aquí!-exclamo ella mientras me abrazaba y yo le correspondía con una sonrisa no muy visible en mi rostro-

-Hola-me limite a decir mientras nos separábamos- ¿Cómo as estado?

-Muy bien, ¿Qué haces afuera? ¡entra!-dijo ella como me adentre en su hogar, era algo pequeño, pero parecía muy cómodo y me hacia sentir tranquilo y feliz de estar aquí-

Lily me señalo a una habitación, la cual al parecer ahora es mía. Me encamine a ella y al abrir la puerta su ambiente cálido y tranquilo me agrado. Estaba pintada de un azul cielo y unos que otros toques amarillos, la cama estaba justamente del tamaño para una persona con cobertor color azul mar y almohadas amarillas pollo y otras azul cielo, con un pequeño buro y un armario; es simplemente perfecto. Saque mis pertenencias de la maleta y me dispuse a guardarlas.

_*Unas horas despues*_

Ya era muy tarde, solo las once de la noche aquí en mi actual hogar; Japón. Me deje caer agotado en la cama, ya había acabado de guardar todo en mi armario y buro, no pensé que enserio llevara tantas cosas. Lily me había llamado a comer hace un rato, pero en verdad no tenia hambre.

Lily también me dijo que mañana podía ir a explorar un poco el lugar, ya que era domingo, cosa a la que acepte rápidamente, solo quería despejar mi mente y analizar mi situación.

Y cuando menos me di cuenta… mi vista se nublo y caí en un profundo sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz del sol me invadía, yo, con mis ojos aun serrados fruncí levemente el seño, todavía no me quería despertar, pero era demasiado tarde, pues como si fuera un reflejo mis ojos se abrieron y me senté en mi cama, di un pequeño bostezo y estire mis brazos con pereza.

Baje las escaleras con los píes descalzos(como siempre :v)y me dirigí a la cocina, para encontrarme con una totalmente despeinada Lily en pijama preparando el desayuno, ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa la cual devolví y nos sentamos a desayunar, platicando de cosas triviales y bromeando.

Unos minutos después, Lily me dijo que tenia que ir a un asunto de su trabajo y que llegaría tarde, así que si quería podía salir a conocer un poco el lugar, yo solo asentí y nos despedimos.

En este instante me encontraba caminando por un pastizal, al parecer vivíamos en un pueblo ya que no había mucha señal de tecnología y el ruido era escaso, eso me dio tranquilidad. Por lo lejos mire que había un parque, parecía estar un poco vacio y decidí acercarme.

Eso fue hasta que sentí como choque con alguien haciendo que ambos cayéramos de trasero al suelo.

-¡Fijate por donde vas!-exclame algo adolorido y molesto aun sin abrir los ojos-

-L-lo s-siento-dijo un tímida pero dulce voz al frente mio-

Abrí los ojos y juro que frente de mi vi lo mas kawaii que avía visto en mi vida… era una linda niñita de al parecer nueve años, la analice mejor; Tenia un cabello negro atado en dos coletas, un vestido rojo con una corbata del mismo color, calcetas blancas un poco debajo de la rodilla, tez clara, sus ojos eran de un color avellana muy brillantes que emanaban timidez y confianza , unas peculiares mejillas rosadas, unos labios pequeños y dulces, con unas pestañas algo largas. Era realmente tierna… pero parecía algo tímida, pues su mirada estaba gacha y ambos seguíamos sentados en el suelo. Yo me levante rápidamente y con algo de inseguridad le extendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, ella, algo desconfiada me dio la mano y la ayude a levantarse.

-… Perdón por haberte tirado en el suelo… no fue mi intensión-dijo ella mirando al suelo en una voz algo baja, dejándome sorprendido, pero cambie esa mirada de sorpresa por una de ternura, parecía realmente indefensa.

-Esta bien, yo tampoco me fije por donde caminaba… ¿vives por aquí?-dije con una sonrisa, ganándome una mirada de la pelinegra-

-Si, no vivo muy lejos… ¿y tu?- dijo mirándome algo azorrada y su voz parecía algo nerviosa-

- Yo tampoco vivo lejos-le sonreí- ¿puedo ir contigo?

Ella me miro con sorpresa y luego mostro una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa.

-S-si ¿Por qué no?-dijo ella como empezamos a caminar silenciosamente-

No es que no me agradara el silencio, pero me sentía algo intranquilo, realmente quería hablar con ella… quiero conocerla y ser su amigo… solo espero que ella quiera serlo también…

**-POV Yuki-**

Seguíamos caminando en un total silencio… *suspiro* algunas veces detesto ser muy tímida, aparte, este chico se ve muy simpático… quiero conocerlo mejor que esto ¿pero como?... no puedo hablar con nadie que no sea Kiyoteru, Ryuuto o la vecina sin tartamudear *suspiro* soy un desastre social… bueno, intentare…

-¿C-como te llamas?-dije algo tímida ganando la total atención del chico-

-Me llamo Oliver… ¿y tu? ¿Qué edad tienes?-dijo quien al parecer se llama Oliver con una sonrisa-

-Un gran gusto Oliver-San, me llamo Yuki y tengo nueve años…

-¡Que bonito nombre, Yuki-Chan! Es un gusto también-dijo el entusiasmado… nunca en mi vida había encontrado a alguien tan esmerado por conocerme… aparte de Ryuuto y la vecina de al lado, Lily - ¡Oh, mira esa es mi casa!-dijo Oliver apuntando a una casa muy peculiar… ¡es la casa de Lily! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Es mi vecino!-

-¿Vives en casa de Lily-Chan?-pregunte algo sorprendida dejándolo igual de sorprendido-

-¿Conoces a mi prima?-pregunto este sorprendido… Espera… ¡¿Prima?! ¿Lily-Chan tiene primos? ¡No se un montón de cosas sobre ella pero ella de mi si! ¡Que injusto! T-T

-Es mi vecina… vivo al lado… y también es una amiga y compañera de trabajo de mi primo…-dije todavía algo sorprendida por todo lo que me acabo de enterar-

-¡¿Tienes un primo que conoce a mi prima?!-dijo él que creo estaba igual de impresionado que yo-

-¡SI!-dije ahora emocionada al saber esto-

-¡Genial! ¡Vives en la casa de al lado!-dijo el rubio con un toque algo infantil y alegre-

Yo solo sonreí, este seria un interesante día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Y eso es todo por hoy mis pokemones! En serio perdón por que sea taaaaaan corto pero como dije es el primero que hago para Vocaloid y casi no se me ocurre nada por ahora(eso, y que quiero ver que tienen mis nuevos modelos de Rin y Len que conseguí en la Freaky plaza XD) Eeeeeen fin ¡Alex dice CHAU-CHAU!**

**-ALEX-CHAN-**


End file.
